


Diana

by Squigly2404



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Inspired by..., Pain, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squigly2404/pseuds/Squigly2404
Summary: ummm, not exactly fan-fiction but poetry inspired by the Wonder Woman Film
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Diana

I stepped into a new world,  
And I saw pain everywhere.  
All the world was hurting,  
And fighting for stale air.

I walked further into the dark  
And I found the patches of light.  
The people who cared and loved,  
And fought for what was right.

I looked for the source of their torment,  
To heal the wounds and stop the cries.  
I left the light and rode with rage,  
Till I found heaven and bought it’s lies.

I was lost in despair and grief,  
Mourning a shattered delusion.  
But light wasn’t finished with me,  
And it burned through dark’s illusion.

I stepped back into the world,  
With its contradictions and shadows.  
Surrounded my self with walls,  
But looked to heal small sorrows.


End file.
